The internet allows individuals and other entities to easily provide content to a large population of content consumers. Vast amounts of content are being published by individuals and entities to content sites, such as social media and social networking sites. For example, individuals with mobile phones can record events and publish videos to a social media site for anyone or a select subset of individuals to view. Furthermore, more formal publishers, such as educational institutions, advertisers, or production companies, produce professional quality content to be published on the same content sites as an individual. Conventionally, received content goes through a formatting process at the content site, such as transcoding, prior to being published. Due to the large quantity of content being published, formatting processes at the content site generally do not include quality checking in order to reduce computational complexity and latency. Furthermore, the variety of content may require many differing metrics to measure quality. Moreover, there is no general consensus on which metric(s) is appropriate for a particular type of content given that each metric has strengths and shortcomings.